Nobody said it was easy
by amopCC2018
Summary: Kurt Hummel, un chico que ha superado difíciles retos que le ha puesto la vida, orgulloso de todo lo que ha logrado. ¿Qué pasa cuando una solicitud de amistad le pone un nuevo reto que no sabe como superar?


**Esta historia no es del todo feliz así que lo siento por eso :)**

 **Esta historia está dedicada a mi increíble chica brócoli, por su apoyo para que yo publicara esto. Te adoro linda! También a mis mejores amigas por sus ánimos! Las amo babes!**

Ahora sí disfruten algo de drama! :D

Todo comienza cuando un día Kurt recibe una solicitud de amistad por Facebook, conocía al chico ya que hablaban por comentarios de su actor favorito y decidió aceptarlo. No se imaginaba que Blaine Anderson iba a ser importante en su vida.

Ooh! Un mensaje -dijo Kurt internamente.-  
Blaine: Hola!  
Kurt: Hola! :P  
Blaine: Lo único que sé de ti es que nos gusta el mismo actor! Cuéntame sobre ti!  
Kurt: Jajajaja solo hablamos por comentarios! ¿Qué quieres saber?  
Blaine: Cierto! Mmm ¿Dónde vives? Lo siento! Pero siempre pregunto eso! Jajaja.  
Kurt: Jajajaja, vivo en Lima, Ohio y ¿Tú?  
Blaine: Yo vivo en Westerville, vivimos a 2 horas de distancia!  
Kurt: Woow! Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien que vive tan cerca! Siempre pregunto qué de donde son y viven en NY, Chicago, relativamente muy lejos! Jajajaja.  
Blaine: Un día podemos quedar y conocernos!  
Kurt: Eso suena genial!

Kurt estaba feliz ya que había conocido a alguien muy agradable. Desde esa vez no había día que no hablaran, Blaine todos los días le deseaba los buenos días a Kurt y viceversa, platicaban de todo y así se la pasaron todo un mes y medio.

Kurt en la universidad le enseñaba algunos mensajes a su nueva amiga Josselyn y ella siempre lo molestaba con esos sonidos de "uuuu" y le daba ligeros codazos en las costillas; se sonrojaba y le decía que él era un muy buen amigo, aunque Kurt ya le empezaba a gustar Blaine.  
Kurt en una plática le preguntó cuántos años tenía ya que pensaba con mucha madurez y eso le gustaba a Kurt, Blaine le dijo que tenía 17 y Kurt quedó muy sorprendido ya que pensaba que tenía 19 o 20 casi de su misma edad.  
Un día Kurt notó que algo le pasaba a Blaine ya que lo había ignorado por un día y Blaine no hacía eso, le mandó mensaje para saber qué le pasaba.  
Kurt: ¿Qué tienes? :(  
Blaine: Me alejo de ti para no lastimarte y arrastrarte a mi oscuridad, me hicieron mucho daño Kurt y ahora soy un monstruo y no quiero eso para ti.  
Kurt: Blaine, tú eres la persona más increíble que he conocido, no eres un monstruo, solo estás lastimado y yo te puedo ayudar en lo que esté a mi alcance, pero no te alejes de mí me lastimas más si te alejas de mí.  
Blaine: Mis mejores amigos y tú me dan fuerza y es lo único verdadero que tengo.  
En esa plática se dijeron muchas cosas y Kurt le confesó que le gustaba y Blaine le dijo que se sentía igual.

-  
Pasó otro mes y hubo una semana en la cual no se hablaron para nada, Kurt es muy orgulloso pero con Blaine no podía serlo y él decidió mandarle un mensaje:  
Kurt: Hola extraño :D  
Blaine: Hola :)  
Kurt: ¿Cómo has estado?  
Blaine: Más o menos, he estado muy ocupado con la escuela.  
Kurt: Que mal :( no hemos hablado por una semana y me siento extraño xD  
Blaine: Es cierto, pero dime ¿Cómo has estado?  
Kurt: Bien! Ya sabes la universidad que luego me deja mucha tarea jajajaja.  
Blaine: Jajajaja ¿Qué crees?  
Kurt: O: ¿Qué pasó?  
Blaine: Estoy enamorado *-*  
Kurt sintió que su corazón dejaba de latir, pensó que alguien le había ganado a su Blainey.  
Kurt: Woow que genial! :D  
Blaine: Si! Él es una persona maravillosa, lo amo mucho, es 4 años mayor que yo y por si no sabes aún quién es su nombre empieza con K y termina con urt :D  
Kurt sentía que se desmayaba, leía y lo volvía a leer, no podía creer que su Blainey estaba enamorado de él, ya que Kurt sentía lo mismo y eso hizo que tuviera una sonrisa que le podría partir el rostro.  
Kurt: Ha de ser una persona súper genial!  
Blaine: Lo es, ha aguantado todas las estupideces que le he hecho.  
Kurt: Lo hace porque te ama mucho.  
Blaine: ¿Tú crees? ¿Crees que me perdone?  
Kurt: Lo hago Blaine.  
Blaine: Te amo mucho Kurt y nunca jamás dudes de eso.  
Kurt: *-* tú tampoco dudes que te amo y que siempre estaré para ti.

Kurt estaba extasiado de felicidad , le contó a su amiga Josselyn y ella se emocionó muchísimo al igual que su mejor amigo de la preparatoria Gabriel, con el cual tuvo un crush, anduvieron pero no funcionó ya que se amaban más como amigos.  
Desde esa plática iba feliz a la escuela, tenía un muy buen humor y su amiga Josselyn lo notó y ella estaba muy feliz de que su amigo tuviera a alguien que lo amaba con mucha intensidad. Blaine le mandaba notas de voz cantando y diciéndole cuanto lo amaba, Kurt no le mandaba notas de voz ya que a él no le gusta su voz y no quería espantar a Blaine.

-  
Un día Kurt estaba acostado en su cama, era día festivo y no tuvo clases, en eso sonó su celular y vio el nombre de Blaine en la pantalla, tardó en contestar ya que sería la primera vez que Blaine escucharía su voz pero finalmente le contestó. Blaine le dijo que tenía una hermosa voz y Kurt se sonrojó y le dijo que no era cierto, lo cual Blaine dijo que sí y que ya no iba a discutir, desde ahí Blaine le marcaba de vez en cuando.

Un día Kurt le mandó un whats diciéndole que si iba a tener algo importante que hacer en la semana, Blaine le marcó y le dijo que el miércoles estaba libre y le preguntó el por qué, Kurt le dijo que quería invitarlo a comer y Blaine gustoso le dijo que sí. Kurt estaba feliz ya que el miércoles iba a conocer a su Blainey a la persona que lo amaba con locura, era martes en la noche cuando Kurt le mando un whats para confirmar.  
Kurt: Amor, ¿Si nos vamos a ver mañana?  
Blaine: No, estaré muy ocupado.  
Kurt vio la respuesta, sintió que le daban una puñalada en el corazón por la manera tan fría en la que Blaine le había contestado, lo dejó en visto y las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, se quedó dormido llorando.  
Al día siguiente fue a la escuela con los ojos hinchados y ojeras, su amiga se preocupó ya que no había visto a Kurt como zombie, le contó lo que había pasado y su amiga le dijo que lo mandara muy lejos, lo cual Kurt solo asentía con la cabeza.  
Kurt lloraba cada noche y leía todo lo hermoso que Blaine le había dicho, para colmo estaba en etapa de exámenes pero de alguna forma le sirvió para no pensar en Blaine.

Pasaron 2 semanas dolorosas en las cuales no habló con Blaine, era un viernes en la mañana cuando revisó su celular y tenía un whats de Blaine, su corazón se aceleró y abrió el link que le había mandado, el documento tenía como título "Este es el fin" Kurt lo leyó y fue un gran error, decía que él le advirtió que se alejara de él y no hizo caso, que lo odiara y muchas más cosas hirientes la que más le dolió fue de que Blaine no lo amaba.  
Sintió que le oprimían el pecho y sus ojos ya estaban derramando lágrimas, se dijo así mismo tonto por creer en él, por amarlo con una intensidad que no merecía.  
Se bañó y se vistió ya que iba a ver a Mercedes su otra mejor amiga de la prepa. Terminaron de comer y se fueron a su cuarto, ella ya sabía la historia y le dijo que le contara lo antes sucedido, le contó todo lo que decía el documento, lo abrazó y Kurt no pudo evitar llorar, pero le dijo que iba a superar esto y ni tiempo de pensar en él le iba a dar ya que iba a preparar una salida por su cumpleaños que ya se acercaba.  
Kurt hizo lo dicho y se concentró más en la escuela ya que en una materia había salido muy mal y estaba feliz organizando su salida, aún sentía dolor y extrañaba todas esas conversaciones que tenía con Blaine.

Kurt tenía tiempo que no entraba a Instagram así que decidió entrar y ver las nuevas nuevas. Se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje privado y era de Blaine, del hombre que aún amaba y que estaba por superar, diciéndole que sí lo amaba, que sabía que no lo iba a querer de vuelta que solo buscaba su perdón.  
No sabía qué hacer, aún lo amaba y ese amor lo cegó otra vez y le mandó un mensaje de texto diciéndole que qué le aseguraba que si le daba otra oportunidad no le iba a hacer lo mismo, que él lo perdonaba y que antes de todo lo sucedido extrañaba a su extraordinario amigo, se lo mandó y su respuesta fue una llamada entrante su corazón se aceleró, después de 3 semanas iba a escuchar esa voz que tanto amaba y le dio responder.  
En esa llamada Blaine le dijo que era un idiota por decirle esas cosas hirientes y que lo amaba tanto. Kurt le dijo que lo había dañado, que algo en él no lo dejaba ser una perra como sus amigos lo conocen, que lo seguía amando, Blaine le dijo que si tenía libre el viernes para verse y Kurt le dijo que si no le iba a cancelar como las últimas veces sí, Blaine suspiró y dijo que esta vez iba enserio, acordaron la hora y el lugar en donde se iban a ver, prometiéndose no fallar.  
Llegó el viernes y Kurt no pudo dormir ya que estaba emocionado de que al fin iba a conocer a Blaine, estaba en clase cuando su celular vibró avisándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje.  
De Blaine: Amor, ¿Nos podemos ver más tarde? Tuve un accidente en la escuela.  
Por suerte había terminado la clase y le marcó con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Le dijo que tuvo un desmayo por no dormir lo suficiente y que a las 5 lo veía donde habían acordado.  
Kurt estaba tranquilo de que no le había pasado nada grave a su Blainey, se metió a su salón ya que el maestro iba a dar la clase, en medio de la clase su celular vibró de nuevo y vio el mensaje.  
De Blaine: Amor me siento verdaderamente mal, te prometí verte y lo siento. Te amo mucho amor :*  
Kurt por una parte sabía que no se iban a ver y resultó cierta. Llegó a su casa, comió y le marco a Blaine para saber cómo seguía, le dijo que ya estaba mejor y Kurt lo notó en su voz. Fue la llamada más larga que tuvo con él ya que duraron una hora y media, Blaine tenía que dormir y los dos se dijeron adiós. Kurt no sabía que ese adiós iba a ser para siempre.  
Al día siguiente le mandó un whats diciéndole cuanto lo amaba junto con una imagen de su actor favorito y le respondió con corazones, Kurt le dijo que estaban bien pero aún tenían que hablar y Blaine le dijo que por supuesto. Fue la última conversación que tuvieron.  
Un sábado se reunió con Gabriel y Mercedes ya que era la salida por su cumpleaños, les contó todo lo que había pasado con Blaine y ellos no estaban muy contentos con las decisiones de Kurt pero lo apoyaron en todo, Gabriel seguía odiando a Blaine por todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar a su mejor amigo. Kurt se divirtió mucho y estaba feliz con los regalos que le habían dado.  
Llegó lunes el día de su cumpleaños, estaba feliz con las felicitaciones que le mandaban pero él esperaba una en especial pero la noche llegó y esa felicitación que esperaba nunca llegó, no pudo evitar llorar porque de nuevo fue un tonto que le creyó otra vez y Blaine jugó con él de nuevo.  
Ha pasado más de un mes de que no ha tenido ninguna interacción con Blaine y sabe que ya nunca van a hablar, extraña a su amigo que una vez fue, sus amigos le han dicho que es un tonto por seguir amando a un hombre que solo jugó e hirió sus sentimientos, que no valía la pena y demás ya que ellos tienen coraje por como trató a su amigo. Le han dado muchas palabras de ánimo que es un hombre fuerte y va a poder superar esta etapa. Este ha sido el reto más difícil que Kurt Hummel ha tenido ya que nadie le dijo que sería fácil pero con la ayuda infinita que le han brindado sus amigos lo ha perdonado ya que para él no es bueno guardar rencor y lo está superando y le desea que sea feliz a pesar del daño que le hizo.

Tadaaaaa! Es mi primera historia así que espero me disculpen por los errores de redacción y por no poner a Klaine juntos lol. Comenten que tal les pareció! :)


End file.
